diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Narisawa
Mika Narisawa is a new female student at Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy and is the only living member of the Narisawa family. She is the best friend of the heroine Yui Komori. Appearance Mika is a pretty and cute girl with cruly black hair that reaches to her collarbone and round black eyes. She has an average height, slender body and fair skin. She has a scar on her left arm. She also has a round face with bangs covering most of her forehead that passes her eyebrows along with beautiful eyelashes that are long and curly. She wears grey glasses and has her hair in pigtails that are tried by blue ribbons. She is usually seen wearing a yellow button blouse that is short sleeved with orange flowers on it and a pure white skirt. She also wears white sandals. In her school uniform, She wears a bright red school sweater with a white button undershirt. She also wears a black bow. She wears a short black skirt and black stockings with brown shoes. She also wears her glasses but wears red ribbons in her hair instead of her blue ones. Personality Mika is very shy and awkward around people. She has low self esteem. Despite this, Mika shows to be quite friendly and kind. Like any other girl, she is boy crazy and has a huge crush on the idol Kou Mukami and is in his fan club. Mika is easily nervous around the popular girls. Mika does shows to be very intelligent, this is showed when she had a high test score. Later on it's revealed that she has a fear of yokai and demons. Mika strongly believes that demons can not be trusted or be alive. Mika was also traumatized as a child when she whiteness her family being eaten by kappas (Japanese yokai/demons). Unlike most girls her age, Mika doesn't think they're beautiful. Mika shows that she cares about her one and only friend Yui. She offered her some support and comfort when the latter's mother Rin came into her daughter's life and Yui'a relationship with the boys are becoming complicate. Showing that Mika cares deeply about Yui's wellbeing and happiness than others. Mika is very lonely and strongly wishes to have her family back. Still, she knows that will make her selfish. She's very stubborn when she has a goal in her mind. Mika is also strong believer in God. She's strongly forced on her goal on creating her own family to destroy her loneliness. History Mika lived a happy life with her parents and older brother Jun. Ever since she could remember, Mika and her family always family trips and picnics. One of this trips was during a visit to the mountains which Mika saw a cosmo flower in a open field. However, instead of picking it up she wanted it to stay there so it could be happy to continued to stay in its home. But one day, Mika and her family were attacked by kappas (yokai demons that eat humans) and Mika could only watched in horror as her beloved family brutally murdered right before her own eyes. Just before she was about to eaten as well, Mika was saved by demon hunters. It's unknown where Mika went after that. However, the events left Mika emotionally and mentally scared for many years and as well she developed a fear of demons. Of which this fear eventually turned into hatred. By the time she was 17, Mika went to Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy and befriended Yui Komori. Relationships Unnamed father Mika was very close to her father and loved him greatly. Unnamed mother Mika loved her mother very much. Jun Narisawa Mika had a strong bond with her older brother and often called him Ni-San. Yui Komori Yui is Mika's first friend at her new school. Both Mika and Yui get along well together and enjoys each other's company. The two had often had lunch together and shared each other's food. Yui is also the only one about Mina's tragic past and tries to help her. Mika even said that Yui is very lucky to be close to Kou Mukam, believing that they are in love. Mika also serves as a emotional support and soul comfort when to Yui when the latter's mother comes into her life and her relationship with the boys became complicate. According to Mika, she wondered how Yui be the daughter of such a woman. Mika and Yui have different views of marriage. Mika sees it as a way to create people of her blood. Yui sees it as a way to happiness. Kou Mukami Kou is the idol that Mika has a crush on. Upon discovering that the pop star was attaining her new school, she was thrilled. Mika often blushes when Kou is near. Mika joined his fan club so she could know more about him. Mika often tries to talk to him but always back down do to her low self esteem. In fact, Kou doesn't seem to be aware of Mika's alive. However, because of Mika's fear and hatred of demons, she isn't aware about Kou being a vampire. When Kou finally talks to Mika, he only asked who was she, much to her embarrassment. Kou quickly took it to his advantage to fool Mika as a sweet guy in order to use her to do his homework. Mika hopes that she and Kou will get to know each other more. Rin Mika met Rin during the school's festival and quickly noticed that the latter looked like Yui the former's friend. While Rin took somewhat of a fond of Mika, Mika shows to be uncomfortable with Rin. According to Mika, Rin is the most arrogant woman that the former have ever met. After Rin left Yui, Mika's dislike towards her even became more strong. Trivia * Mika's name means "New moon". * She is the 22ed member of Kou's fan club. * It's later revealed that Mika was orphaned when her family was killed by yokai. * It was possible that Mika and her family were involved the kappas' territory and they only defeated their home. * Yui is Mika's only friend and her soul comfort and in return Mika is also Yui's. * Both Mika and Yui have different views on marriage and their purposes. Mika wants to get married to create her own family by her blood. Yui wants to get married to be happy. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Poor Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Narisawa Family Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters